the Silent goodbye
by Rin Harui
Summary: Hibari is angry at Dino for leaving him without saying goodbye... Character's death is inevitable.


"I hated him. I have had always hated that stupid horse . He is even dumber if he thinks that sacrificing his life is worth it.. And he didn't even say goodbye.." was what came out of the Vongola's Cloud guardian's mouth after a few weeks of keeping silent.

"Eh? Whatever do you mean, Hibari-san?" the Tenth asked his strongest guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"Tch. It seems that herbivores will always be herbivores. Even if you have prove yourself to be the strongest. But it's obvious that you will never understand. Now, just leave me alone," answered Kyoya again before walking off.

……………………….

"Ne, Kyoya.. Do you really hate me that much?" asked the blond Cavallone boss, still with a smile plastered onto his face, despite the number of unattended wounds all over his body.

"Tch. Just shut up already. You are annoying me," came the reply of his now more irritated student.

"Ah. So you do hate me…" the blond spoke again while letting out a tired laugh. "Guess that can't be help."

There was silence before Kyoya began to speak again. "You had just increase my hatred for you by risking your life for me. Now that's what I call foolish. Your actions were more of a typical herbivore than a hero, you know that?"

Once again, the blond let out his signature laugh, although, it wasn't as energetic like it used to be. "But you know.. Maybe this was my fate. There's no way I could change it, right?"

"I don't believe in things such as fate nor destiny. I create my own future and choose my own path. Whatever that happens in my life is due to my decision and are not determined by others."

"You really are stubborn, aren't you, Kyoya? Always wanting things to go your way. But then again, it was your stubbornness that I adore as well…. Ne, Kyoya… " the blond spoke again while shifting himself, despite the pain he was feeling all over his body, so that he is now sitting upright and facing Kyoya, instead of lying on Kyoya's lap.

"What if…. Our meeting was pre-destined and that…. it is our destiny to have come this far together? I am sure that you didn't see it coming, am I right? Heh. I guess, not all things that happened was what you had anticipated, eh?"

"Wao. Your ideals are just as foolish as you are," replied Kyoya while trying to avoid the blond's gaze.

"You are just adorable," continued the blond while ignoring Kyoya's statement."I just can't seem to forget about you no matter how hard I try...."

The blond then gently traced his numb fingers along Kyoya's cheeks and chin, his heart filled with pain as he was no longer able to feel Kyoya's warmth beneath his fingers.

"You are badly injured," Kyoya suddenly spoke, bringing the blond back to reality when he had spaced out while tracing his finger along Kyoya's feature. Worried that Kyoya would be mad at him, he immediately look at Kyoya's face and made eye contact with Kyoya, who is currently looking at him straight in the eye. "So you should just lie down and shut your mouth up instead of sitting up and babbling nonsense non-stop."

Once again, that annoying smile was still plastered on his face. "Screw him for still wanting to smile at this point of time when he's on the verge of dying." was what Kyoya had in mind.

"Ah, my smile must have annoyed you as well, huh?" The blond let out yet another chuckle. " It seems that you were the only one who was unable to like my smile, eh Kyoya?" he continued, as if he was able to read Kyoya's mind.

Kyoya frowns. _What was he thinking? Ain't it obvious that his bright personality and charming smile are his strong points? It could also be what made him liked this stupid bucking horse even more, yet at the same time, hate it. Ironic isn't it?_ While he was thinking, the blond had made a move so swift that without realising it, he was pulled into a kiss by the blond. Although it wasn't as strong nor deep as it was like other times before, Kyoya could still feel how passionate the kiss was.

When they parted, Kyoya could catch a glimpse of tears forming at the corner of the blond's left eye. "Ah. My visions are getting blurry…" the blond spoke. There was silence before the blond continue speaking again. "Ne, I can't seem to be able to see your face at all, Kyoya.. I think I am starting to lose my eyesight…. Which is the worst thing to happen now as I really wanted to see your face…. And your rare smile…. Hah..! How pathetic of a sight I must be, eh? You…." But even before he was able to complete his sentence, Kyoya, had pulled the blond back to him for yet another kiss, this time however, with hungry lips and with much more force. When they finally parted yet again, the blond whispered, his breath warming up Kyoya's lips as the blond's bruised lips was only a few centimetres apart from Kyoya's.

"If only I could turn back time," was what he said while desperately trying to focus and look straight into Kyoya's eyes, despite his blurry visions.

"And what would you do, if you can?" Kyoya cooed, when he could feel his eyes starting to sting and his throat starting to hurt badly.

"So that… I could… Continue on living with you…."

And with a final yet fast and loving kiss on Kyoya's lips, the blond slowly place his head onto Kyoya's shoulder, so that his face is facing Kyoya's neck, before closing his eyes and taking in the scent of his beloved for one last time. "Keep on living…." was his final sentence before his heart stopped beating.

……………………

When reinforcements arrived, it was all too late. There wasn't a single survivor of either the Cavallone family nor their enemy.

"Di- Dino-san? Where is he?" exclaimed Tsuna the moment he got in.

Everyone was so shocked upon seeing the bloody massacre in front of them that they totally ignored Tsuna's question. Frowning, Tsuna immediately advance forward, and break open every single room until he finds a slightly parted door upstairs, in which he opens it up slowly… Only to witness a sight that totally gripped his heart in pain and sorrow...

In the room, forehead resting on his cloud guardian's left shoulder and with clothes soiled in blood, was Dino's lifeless body. However, the pain felt by Tsuna could not be compared to Kyoya's, who had wetted Dino's shirt and is currently holding onto Dino's body tightly and with his face burrowed into Dino's hair.

…………………………

"Jyuudaime. We should just leave him be. We know afterall that the bucking horse was the only one who could ever understand him," spoke his right-hand man and the Vongola's storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, when he saw his boss standing in the middle of the room, speechless.

Glancing back, Tsuna gave a faint smile to his loyal right-hand man. "You are right. But, I am just worried for him and I had really wanted him to open up to me… I guess, proving myself as someone strong to him doesn't seem to work at all either.". Tsuna let out a sigh before placing a hand on his forehead. "It seems that it must have been their destiny to have met… And to have been separated that way," Tsuna continued again before turning around to give Gokudera a hug. "Thank you. But I really hope that Hibari will face the fact and go and visit Dino-san's grave at least."

"Don't worry. I am sure he will," whispered Gokudera into his ears.

……………

"Just before you go, you should have at least said goodbye. Damn. You are such a liar. So much for your promises…" spoke Kyoya out loud, to no one in particular.

"If it is really fate that cause your death, then I am really going to hate it forever for taking you away from me," continued Kyoya, while clenching his left fist.

Not far away from him, stood his subordinate, Kusakabe, who could only afford to look at his boss in sorrow as Kyoya gently place a bonquet of flowers on Dino's grave.

Later on that day, Tsuna smiled widely when he saw a bonquet of fresh flowers on Dino's grave. "Hibari-san was here," he whispered. He then felt a weight pressing down on both his shoulders and turn around to see both of his best buddies and his guardians; Gokudera and the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi by his side.

"It was wise of that bucking horse to have want his body to be brought back to Japan," Gokudera spoke while looking at Dino's grave.

"It's obvious, isn't it… The reason why he did that?" Yamamoto spoke.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with raised eyebrow, both wondering why.

"It is so that… It would be easier for Hibari to visit his grave. Afterall, even though he is dead, I am sure his soul would have long to see him, right?" answered Yamamoto with a slight smile.

It was then, Tsuna understood why Dino did not say goodbye to Hibari.

……………………

A/N: My apologies if all of them are OOC and that if the story is not good enough… Maybe I really shouldn't write since I suck at doing so.. But then, I do hope you all would enjoy it.? and Reviews are greatly appreciated. (:

And my apologies for my error in grammar and tense since I am not good with that either. ):

DISCLAIMER: KHR does not belong to me but to Amano-sensei…


End file.
